Mind of the Crazy
by ChildrenOfImagination
Summary: If i tell you what's about to happen in this story will the tragic be the same? Wil your tears be as hard as cold water... I guess no. (Just i shot)
**AN: A shot for my first fanfic (or so) from Criminal Minds. Not that much special, just a dream I had.**

I'd like to stare at the windows like the others do. I'd like to smell the good breeze of the first day of summer or the starting of winter. I'll never forget how that felt. My nose getting red when the wind blows on my face and the snow coming down and landing on my shoulders like a little plane. The leaves coming falling from their trees to the ground making children with monsters masks kick them and scream: yuppie!

I loved to seat on those park benches and play chess alone or with one of my friends that took away all the horrible things we saw during our job, which I miss very much. Our job. Our job… seems funny now our crazy job taking time from us having a little bit of rest or fun. For me, it didn't matter if we were working or having fun, I just liked to be with them, my friends, who were always there when I needed, when I was sad, depress, facing danger… I guess you get the idea of our job. Catching crazy people and putting them away from society.

It was a good feeling when we did that. We could see all the happy faces we saved from such terrible people and seeing them reunite with their families. There was nothing better.

The people on our team were lovely. Each one with their kindness, even Hotch the one who never smiles had his big happy face sometimes.

By looking at the clock I realized the visiting hours were almost minutes to start. My favourite hour of the day. I wish I could see the weather outside, to see the sun or the clouds. By my counts it was spring, beginning of spring, I guess there was a cold and soothing breeze with flowers smells on the air. I smiled thinking about a time when Morgan and I went to a victim house and a pile of dirty snow fell onto me and I froze right before going in the house. It was one of my first cases, I was twenty two years old, and Morgan laughed his lungs out that day. The good old days… how I miss them, I can't even imagine them anymore without shading a tear or two.

The bell rang. I got up from my piles of books on the floor where I was reading one of my favourite's books: The Narratives of John Smith, by Arthur Conan Doyle. It was given to me by a very special girl whom I loved, but never got the chance to say that to her and I never will, she's dead, one of the monsters of life got her before I could do something. I'll never forget our talks on the telephone or our plans that never worked.

When I got up I glanced at myself in the mirror on the wall. I saw. I saw that genius fading away with his craziness and psychosis. Who would guess that I myself would have a break down? I guess deep down I knew, but I looked like someone who hit the head in a rock pretty hard and does not remember who you are or what are you doing. I hated that feeling. I hated the treatments, the meds, the doctors, the locked doors… I hated everything. I wanted my life back. My mind back. My friends back.

Visiting hour. The doctors outside unlocked the door and I gave my held my hands to them and they handcuff me very tight. Two of them came in and one took my left shoulder, and the other my right leading me through a white hall with a bunch of other crazy people, but most of them weren't as dangerous as I was. Unfortunately another mirror on the wall stared at me long enough to see the disgusting figure I was. I always was skinny and tall with weird hair, but that's all right. Now, I looked skinnier and my hair was short shaved on the sides, my eyes were deep and had huge dark circus, I looked tired and sick. With help I looked like that, can you imagine without help?

Without help…

They sat me in a chair in a spacious living room with several windows and shelves of books, it was where patients were to have fun, or in this case, my schedules visit. A table in front of me with nothing above it just a glass of water. I supported my chained hands on the table waiting for my visit to enter. I had I guess of who was my visit and I got it right, as always.

Derek Morgan, my best friend. He had something underneath his strong arms, like a gift or something. Morgan did not look any different same suit, same shoes, and same face.

He hugged me before sitting down and said:

"Pretty Boy, we are missing you so much."

I tried to hug him but the handcuffs wouldn't let me open my arms. So I just replied to him:

"Hey, Morgan. Just got back from work I can see?" Not a very difficult deduction.

We both sat down again and he laid the gifts on the floor. We both smiled at each other and I knew he was thinking about the good and old times when we were catching the killers.

"And that new hair of yours?" Morgan asked joking. "It does suit you very well, but these white clothes, can't say the same"

"The hair is not the worst thing, I miss walking with my all-stars, now I walk barefoot."

Derek started saying something, but I just gazed to the window looking at the weather, all I wanted. I could see it was foggy and cloudy, thee trees hadn't recovered the leaves yet and the building far away looked like those horror stories. Couldn't see much so I leant a little bit. I saw an owl staring at the glass with those big round yellow eyes; it was in the branch of the naked tree. But suddenly it flew away, and the only word that came in my head was: freedom.

"Hey, G-Man. What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm just looking at the window, that's all. I really miss outside." I said trying not to sound pity or sad.

"One day I'm getting you outside, but for now I have something better for you, Reid." He took one of the gifts and laid on the table. Opening the package I saw that it was a chess game. I love chess and I could beat anyone. "How about we play it, hum?"

"You know i will win right?"

"I know, but at least you'll have fun. Come on let's start"

We played for more than two hours. Morgan told me about cases I missed and how cool they were. He told me about Henry, my godson, and how he misses me. Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Prentiss and Rossi didn't have the time to come with Morgan. But I didn't care, one of them being there was all right, plus Garcia saw me every week and I knew they all missed me. I hoped and waited for everyone to come together, but it's against the rules of the hospital, so I just had one a week.

I was winning as always when Morgan decided to stop.

"Ok, Pretty Boy, you're winning. It's time for the other surprise" He gave me a big yellow paper.

I opened trying not to scratch to hard.

It was a case file. I big one. It surprised me to see that, and I didn't understand the pint of it. "Morgan, why are you giving me this? You know I'm not an agent anymore."

"Hotch and I discussed and you are welcome to help us in any case. But you'll, unfortunately, can't leave. But the good news is that you can call whenever you want now. You're like our Hannibal Lecter."

"I'm like your Hannibal now? I don't know…"

"Hey, Reid, I know you're trap in here and I know we can't do anything about it, the only thing we can do is take you out of the boredom." He sighed "Are you in?"

"You know, Morgan… this illness of mine gets me begging on my knees sometimes, my mind fades away and I can give the wrong answer. And I don't want that to repeat again, look where the wrong answer got me."

"Reid, it was your mind playing tricks on you that time, wasn't your fault. You had a lead…"

"A wrong lead!" I said mad at him "Sorry." I took a deep breath "The only thing I didn't want was to end up like my mom, and guess what? Schizophrenia had to pick me… together with psychosis." I looked down and thought for a second "Morgan, if you want me to do this job you can't trust a word I say"

He looked direct at me with those dark eyes and said:

"Reid, you are brilliant! And I don't care if you're in an office or in a mental hospital, I trust your word. Are you in?"

I gazed again at the window and saw the owl again, this time it looked sleepy as a little of sunlight got inside its eyes. I loved my work. It kept my mind going for so many years and I remember every case, every victim and every killer. What I want the most is to get those bastards again and the happiness of those whom we saved. Perhaps this is what the world needed and what my mind needed, to get out of the boredom. Morgan was right, I didn't trust my mind like I used to. But I know he does and the others too.

"I'm in"

He got up and headed to the door, before the doctors took them out I asked loudly:

"Morgan… Am I or are others crazy?"

He gave me a smirk and said:

"Keep it on, Einstein." And left.

The doctors took me to the locked room again. I turned the light on and sat on the bed looking at the case file with all my concentration. Four murders in two days. The profile was almost done, just a few bits of theories. And, when I was done reading and kept all in my minds I thought about my little owl friend outside on that branch of tree, and I imagined it flying away, so I thought: They can locked my body in the deepest safe and trap every part of it, but they will never lock up my mind.

 **AN: Hope you liked my twisted little story. Remember to review and share with some who likes criminal minds!**


End file.
